


PURE

by moreissuesthanvouge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanvouge/pseuds/moreissuesthanvouge
Summary: Wanda catches a string of your dirty thougths and wont top teasing you about it, when bucky over hears the conversation he is more than impressed with you





	1. Dirty Thoughts

jesus freaking christ, he had to be fucking kidding.

for fucks sake he could'nt be serious.

you almost groanned, hating how much it affected you just watching him entering the room wearing only sweatpants being all sweatty and stuff. It made you so mad, why couldnt he be a normal human being and wear clotches around the house?, it was bad enough that you had developed a crush on your team mate, but getting sexually frustrated just from watching him grab a fucking drink after his training session was another level.

you needed some serious help.

you observed as he got out of the kitchen, smiling at you and Wanda while he tied his sweatty hair in a bun before getting out of the common area, you let out a sigh and focused you eyes on the tv again but  movie time was already ruined for you. When was the last time you had gotten laid? You didn’t even want to remember, but sweet Jesus did he make you all kinds of frustrated. It would be easier to resist if he were just an average cocky super hot guy who killed all feelings with a crappy attitude, but James Buchanan Barnes was a gentleman, a good friend, and had the looks of a god dammed Greek god. 

The things he could do with his… 

“Oh my god girl, you need a church” Wanda got up the sofa and started laughing.

“Stop getting into my mind!” You shouted, cheeks turning bright red as you threw a pillow at her, she quickly catched it with her powers and grabbed onto it to continue laughing.

“Well it’s hard when your sinful thoughts are all over the place” she finally relaxed and sat down next to you again, Wanda knew how you felt towards Bucky, not just the sex part, but also about wanting to go on dates, and hold hands and all that stuff that normal people did.

“It’s not my fault that he goes all over the place half naked like this were a strip house or something” you grabbed another pillow, burried your face and screamed on it, when you looked back up Wanda was smiling like the Cheshire Cat. 

“What is it?” She shook her head as her smile faded

“ just thinking, we got invited to that charity ball in LA, you could ask him to scort you”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to resist a night next to an extra gentleman suit dressed Bucky nor sober or drunk without trying to kiss him at least once”

“Well that’s the whole point” You looked at her in disbelief 

“to embarrass myself as I destroyed my friendship and all my chances of having some really mind-blowing sex?”

“Oh gross” Wanda laughed “stop it, do you think anyone around here keeps a bottle of holy water?” 

“You are the one talking nonsense”

 “I’m just saying you could invite him to the ball, that’s all” 

“And I’m saying that won’t be sexually healthy for me” You growled, getting up and throwing the pillow in the couch “you keep watching the movie, I need a cold shower”

Wanda laughed as she watched you angrily walk away “do you want me to pause it?”

“No!” You screamed back “im gonna take my time” She laughed out loud and you followed her, glad that everyone else was either training our out, so no one could witness your exchange.

* * *

    To say that James Buchanan Barnes was surprised was an euphemism. y/n was the baby of the group, she was sweet, kind, innocent and so fucking gorgeous it hurt his heart every time she would laugh at something, our touch him for whatever reason or even looked at him with those damn big brown eyes that looked so fucking innocent. 

 But she was not. She was such a dirty girl.

 For. Him.

 He stared into the wall and then remembered where he was going when he accidentally over heard the conversation. The kitchen, he had forgotten his training gloves, but as he passed through the living room and saw Wanda watching tv with a satisfied smile he decided to change his destination. He would have to thank the witch later.

* * *

 A cold shower was definitely a physical turn off, but not a mental one, with every cold drop running trough your body all you could think about was bucky’s metal digits and how they would feel against your warm skin, you closed the shower leaning against the wall as you closed your eyes, hands moving nerveosly in your thights.

growing up your religious family background had thaugth you almost nothing about sexuallity, Natasha had took you under her wings as soon as you entered the avengers as a 23 year old shy mutant, but 2 years later you still felt a little guilty when it came to those matters.

towel grapped around your body you stood against one of your bedroom walls, the aching bettwen your thigths too strong to ignore, almost as if it werent your body you slided your hands betwen the openning of the towel, finding your clit and almost jumping at the feeling.

you threw your head back, cheeks turning red as you thougth how scandalized your mom would be if she knew you were doing something like this, but when your fingers applied just the rigth amount of pressure all your thougths cleared and a single word came out of your mouth.

“Buck…yes…” you should have been feeling guilty, but instead all you felt was pleasure, every nerve on your body coming alive, legs shaking and breath quickenig as if you where running, the name continued to came out of your mouth, and you were oh so innocent as to believe nobody could hear you.

he started to slow down as he reached your door, yes, you had clearly told Wanda you wanted him, but the witch was also your best friend, and even if you two were really close friends too, you always were a ittle (a lot) more shy when it came to him.

Maybe knocking at you door while you were about to take a shower was’nt the best idea.

he resolved to wait, talk to you once you were done, maybe even invite you to have a drink and…was that a moan?. He heard it when he was about to turn around, like a gasp at frist, but then he heard his name and your, shaky and needy voice sounded so god dammed hot he couldn’t just ignore it.

he continued to walk and pushed your door, he was planning on warning you of his presence, but what he saw leave him speachless. If on a daily basis he found you gorgerous, seeing you standing against the wall, hair wet, a hand between your legs strugguling to stand because of how hard your legs were shaking while you moaned his name…you were goin to be the death of him.

he stepped inside, eyes glued to you as he approached. Still with your eyes closed you dropped the towel using your now free hand to massage your breats. 

“oh god…Bucky…i’m coming..faster”  your words were almost a whisper, you were breathless, and your shaky legs weren’t goin to be able to hold you for to long so he approached, putting his metal hand above the one between your legs and the other on your waist.

You opened yourr eyes and looked at him like a caged animal, you opened your mouth to speak, looking horrified, but all it came out was a moan as bucky applied pressure with his hand.

“it’s ok dollface” he leaned and whispered into your ear “let me take care of you”


	2. pleasure

you closed your eyes, both from the embarrassment the pleasure...how had this happened? were you dreaming? was it possible that you had fallen asleep during the movie and this was just all a fantasy?

Bucky pressed his forehead against yours and his hot breath hit your face "is this because of me?" you could feel the smile in his voice as he run his fingers through your folds but you couldn't bring yourself to open your eyes, worried the ilusion would go away if you did, when you didn't answer he applied pressure on your clit.

"y-yes" you answered with a shaky voice, you held his hand with your arm wanting to guide him to be bolder, he moved, touching your cheek with his lips and moving all the way to your ear.

"tell me what you want y/n"

almost out of breath you put both your hands on his shoulders, looking for somethign to hold onto, you opened your eyes and watched him there, his hair was tied back so you could observe his face in all his glory, jaw clenched, pupils blown and eyes looking directly into yours, you felt a kind of hunger you had never expirienced before. it's not like your past experience had been mediocre, but that right there, that heat wave than went through your body just from his intense stare, that was something you had never experienced before, the promise of more.

"the other one" you said "i want you to fuck me with your metal fingers" you didn't know from where had that come from, but you weren't complaining either, if he was there, willing to give you everything you asked for, why held back?

a smirk spread across his face and your face heat up even more, god why was he so handsome? "kinky girl i see"

"you have no idea" you let out the sentence in a breath as you felt his cold hand against your naked skin, it was odly stimulating and it made you close your eyes once again.

"is that a promise?" he asked coming down to leave kisses on your neck, his metal hand kept making his way slowly down your body towards his center and he slided the other to your backside, squeezing your butt cheek.

"that's up to you" you said, finally his hands reached the place that longed for him the most, you let out a sigh enjoying the cold, you could feel your legs starting to shake once again.

"you have no idea y/n..." he left you neck and you opened you eyes to see him admiring you "no idea what you do to me"

"then show me"

he inserted a finger in you, a moan left your mouth as he began moving it inside and out, he leaned in and took your mouth in his, you moved together as intensely as he was giving you pleasure, your mouth greeted his and it felt like he was coming home. he began moving his finger faster and soon inserted a second, every moan of yours suffocated in his mouth, your legs started to give in again so he pressed himself against you to keep you standing. You rested your head on his shoulder and started to moan in his ear feeling how his boner grew.

he started to move his hand faster and pressed his thumb agaisnt your clit, you screamed and he smiled on your neck as your hips started to move to his rhythm, you rode his hand to your orgasm, violently shaking when it finally came, the sensations drowning your voice and filling every nerve of your body with pleasure.

he pulled his fingers out and sucked them, looking directly to your eyes increasing the wetness in your private area, you put your hand on his neck and pulled him in to kiss you, using you other hand to let his hair free from the bun, the tips of his hair brushed your cheek as it came foward, he too run his hands through yours and then down to your breast, he kept descending as the kiss intensified and rested his hands on your lower hips once more, pressing you against him looking for a little relieve.

he hooked his hands in your butt and pulled you up, without breaking the kiss you put your legs around him and let him carry you to your bed. he layed you down gently and possitioned himself on top of you, you could feel him, big and warm over your center, the fabric of his pants making it all more difficult, you haven't catch your breath yet, but he didn't go in for a kiss, instead he stayed there touching your face with his hands, looking at you like you were something preacious.

"what are we?" he asked, your cheeks turned deep red once again, you wanted to be everything with him, but you couldn't tell him that...what if he didn't feel the same way.

"we can figure that out later" you responded, pulling him to kiss you, he didn't move and seemed to think about it for a second before finally giving in to you.

your hand descended down his abdomen, feeling the hard built of this muscles all the way down to the elastic of his training pants, you went past it and found his hardened cock, he was indeed a super soldier, yo ran your hand through his lenght deligthed by the sound of his deep groans against you lips, feeling him grow bigger with every stroke.

"y/n" he sounded desperate and you loved it, he had been the protagonist of your wet dreams for months, you were the one tortured by his mere sight, those few second having him in your power, that was your revenge.

"what?" you asked teasefully, his eyes were closed, his forehead was pressed against yours as he moved in your hand following your pace, he groaned unable to answer and you smiled "something you want to tell me, sarge?"

he bit his lip and groaned "you are killing me" he said, his voice full of need, it made you feel more powerfull, gave you more confidence to keep playing the game.

"all i want to do is make you feel alive" you whispered in his ear, with a final stroke you opened your legs and positioned him in your entrance, his heavy breathing accompanied each of your moves, he was letting you take control, guide him to your entrance.

you felt his tip touch your wet folds and a bolt of electricity went inmideatly through you body, making you jump, you heard him laugh as your hand finally freed him and moved to get the hair away from his face. Bucky's eyes were dark and full of something primitive as he looked down at you, you could only imagine you looked the same and it delighted you.

he teased your entrance once again, amused at the way your eyes closed and your back arched, bringing your chest closer to him, he leaned in and kissed you neck before whispering to your ear "ready, doll?"

you noded and used your heels to push his pelvis closer to you, he positioned his arms at both side of your head and then, on a single move, he entered you, filling you whole. a moan scaped your mouth as you gripped the sheets between you hands, enjoying the sansation of his pulsating member inside you, it was like nothing you had ever felt before, and when he started to move, it was like your body had a live of its own, you didn't think about it, you hand just grabbed his arm, and before you realized you were guiding him to your neck.

you could see the fear go through his eyes as his thrust came to a stop, his metal hand rested on you chest, unsure.

"i'm not made of porcelain, Buck, you could never hurt me"

"you don't know that for sure" pain slowly started to take over his features, you moved your hips, forcing him to roll with you and let you on top, he rested his right arm on your hips, but left the metal one resting on the matress.

"we can do this slow" you started to move back and forth, cuping his cheeck with one hand, on your fantasies it was often him the one to take the lead, but having him there, wanting you, desiring you, being so utterly helpless against you had awaken something in you you never knew you had "we have all the time of the world" every moment was like torture, he wasn't quite getting there but the feeling of your clit agaisnt his abdomen was driving you crazy, and him too, judging by how pleasure seemed to be taking over his features once again "we can discover it together"

he lifted his hands and put them at both sides of your head, pulling you down to kiss you, it took you by surprise so you fell to his chest, grabbing his hair too, there was so much being poured into the kiss that for a moment you forgot about what you were doing before, about your wettness and his moans and your naked bodies against each other, it were just the of you, sharing a small moment of time wishing it could go on forever.

when neither of you could hold your breaths any longer you pulled away and you looked at him, at the complicated bundle of emotions that were his eyes, there was lust and passion, there was care and a hint of something wild, but over all of it, consuming it all there was love, it nocked the wind out of your lungs and you let him rolled you over again, he lifted your left leg above his shoulder so he could enter you from a new angle, but as he started to move again he didn't let go of you face, he put his forehead against yours, resting it there as not only the physical sensations but the emotions carried you both to the orgasm.

Bucky had never been good with words, but god he knew how to make up for it with actions, he moved with roughness, not hurting but giving pleassure, and each time he went in the pleassure grew bigger, your moans and groans filled the room like a synphony as his thrust carried you both to liberation, you exploded beneath him shaking and saying his name like it were a sacred things, your arms fell at both sides of you, as you were unable to do anything but feel him as he came too, kissing you like it was the only thing he ever wanted to do.

he fell to the side, freeing you leg, you intertwined your legs with his and sunk your head in his chest, still shaking from the orgasm he wrapped his arms around you, tight like he never planned on letting you go.

"all the time of the wrold you said?" he asked, you looked up and kissed him on the cheeck.

"all the time of the world" you comfirmed.


End file.
